Echoes
by R.S.Logan
Summary: There comes a time when all things must end...no one can fight time...but that won't stop him from trying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO ALL! I RETURN AT LAST! Lol! Well, first off I'm sorry for my lack of updates! I am a VERY VERY VERY times a multiple of ten-billion and four, bad typist and it takes me FOREVER IN GOLDFISH YEARS to type up all the stuff, and I'm telling you there's a lot…more than 60-70 pages worth, that I've written on paper! ACKNESS! So, I thought I'd put this little preview / teaser type thingy for a new story I started about two months ago in here cause it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm bored, and I thought you all were probably tired of waiting. So…here goes…ENJOY!**

**-R. S. Logan**

(Fades from black.)

(Titan's Tower fades in and fades out again.)

_**There comes a time when all good things must end…**_

_**When all things…  
**_

(Each titans places a hologram ring on their finger, becoming 'normal' looking. They smile at each other faintly and Robin speaks.

"Well guys…this is it…")

**…_must change and grow…  
_**

(Five years later: Two young people are sitting on the swings in a park downtown. A girl with deep purple eyes, and a boy with startlingly green ones. Gar Logan and Raven Roth. He gets on his knee in front of her and pulls out a small black box.)

_**When all things…**_

**…_must begin anew.  
_**

("Raven Roth…will you marry me?" The couple hugs tightly.")

(Fades to black.)

_**And no matter how hard some may try…  
**_

(Fades in.)

(It's pouring rain. Raven Roth walks down the sidewalk. She's carrying her shoes and has the smile of a lifetime painted on her face and in her eyes.

A man stops her.

She tries to shake him off and walk away but another man cuts her off.

Another man comes up behind her and covers her mouth.

She struggles but they hustle her into a beat-up car next to the sidewalk.)

**…_no one can fight time.  
_**

(Fades to small apartment room.)

(There's a knock on the door. Gar Logan gets up slowly and opens it to find a man completely covered by a large coat, hat, and gloves. He hands Gar a small package.)

_**No one can fight reality…  
**_

(The man fades from the doorway only to be replaced by two policemen.

"Are you Garfield Logan?"

"Yeah…why…"

They look at him sadly.

"Could you come with us?")

**…_no one can change fate…  
_**

(Later, Gar sits on his bed in his small apartment. His eyes are sad. He's been crying. He lays back but feels something hard beneath him. He pulls it out from under him and finds it's the package the mysterious stranger gave to him earlier. He unwraps the paper and pulls out a metallic disk with the letters D, M, and Y engraved over various number dials.)

**…_but they can try.  
_**

(Suddenly, the disk begins to emanate a fierce, white, light causing Gar to shield his eyes.)

(When the light fades, one word remains on the screen…)

_**Echoes **_

**A/N: EEP! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZINGLY EXCITED TO GET THIS OUT! Tee Hee! I really think you guys will enjoy it. It's a BB/Rae fic if you didn't already get that and has a little bit of everything for everyone. Action, adventure, comedy, romance, tragedy…more tragedy…oh and TONS of irony! It's called _Echoes_ and you'll have to be prepared for lots of unexpected twists as well as a VERY unconventional ending. I won't give away if it's happy or not. Well…ta ta for now pigeons! I'll post soon!**

**-R. S. Logan**


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes

By: R. S. Logan

**A/N : OH MY GOSH! Iam SOOOOOOO excited that I could FINALLY post this! I have been waiting FOREVER! Anyway, I really put a lot of thought into to this one so I hope you like it. Comments are mucho appreciated! :A/N**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Beast Boy, now Garfield Logan or Gar sighed as he slowly got up to answer the knock at his apartment door. He'd been living alone ever since the Titans broke up a year ago. Although, he wasn't so sure how much longer he would have to; he was proposing to Raven tonight.

He opened the door slowly only to find a man in a dark trench coat, gloves, and a wide-brimmed, black, hat that hid his face entirely. He was about his height and there wasn't one inch of him that wasn't covered by clothing. He held out his hand and placed something wrapped in brown paper into Gar's hands.

"Uh…" Gar began, but the stranger cut him off.

"That's for you. You'll know when to use it, I promise." He said. "Just remember: There's always hope. Don't waste it."

Gar looked down at the package. A moment later, he went to ask the man who he was but much to Gar's surprise; the man was gone.

Gar sighed. Disappointed and deeply confused, he went back to his room and threw the package on his bed. He would've opened it then and there but he was supposed to meet Raven in 30 minutes and he didn't think being late on the night he was asking her to spend her life with him was a very good idea. He went into his closet and put on his hologram ring and a nice suit, giving him the appearance of any other normal human guy going out on an important date. Cy had helped him pick out the suit and had made the ring for him when the Titan's disbanded. The entire team had one now. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, grabbed the engagement ring he and Cy had picked out from the bedside table, and hurried out the door.

Rae smiled as she hung up the phone. Cy had called to wish her good luck on her date since this was their three-year anniversary. She looked over at the clock and gasped. She had to meet Gar at the park in 45 minutes and she wasn't ready. She hurried into her closet a pulled out the clothes she had picked out earlier. She slipped on a pair of low slung, silky black pants, a smaller, silver, version of her titans belt with small, blue, gems instead of red, and a silky blue top that hung from a silver hoop around her neck that connected with a silver, chain down the center of her back. She put her hair in a rather messy bun and held in it place with two silver, glass, chopsticks that Gar had given her on her last birthday and applied silvery-blue eye shadow and mascara to her already heavily lined eyes. She smiled at herself in the mirror and hurried out the door.

When Gar reached the park, where he was supposed to meet her, she was already sitting on the swings waiting for him. The moonlight shone down on them and Gar could've sworn he'd never seen her look so beautiful. She smiled when she saw him.

"You're late." She said with a smirk. Gar raised an eyebrow.

"I am?" He said, looking down at his watch. "Oh come on, only by two minutes." Rae laughed a bit. After finally defeating her father two years ago, she could feel emotions now and took every advantage to.

"My clock says you're late by three. But…whatever."

Gar smiled and sat down in the swing next to her. They were silent for a moment before Gar finally spoke. "Rae?" He asked. "Do you remember the day we met?"

Raven nodded. "Yes." She said. "You, Robin, and Cy were fighting Cinderblock and I stopped a billboard from falling on you. You all thought I was creepy."

Gar laughed. "Yeah, well…you have to admit Rae…you were kind of creepy then. " He said. "Course…none of us were exactly _normal_."

Raven sighed, amused, and pushed herself backwards. "Yeah." She said sarcastically. "Cy was half metal, I was creepy, Robin used bad puns all the time, Star was _always_ happy,…and you were annoying as hell."

Gar looked at her, feigning shock. "I resent that!" He said. "But I do have to admit…I wouldn't have been able to live with me back then. Course…we've all changed a lot. I mean, if you would've told me five years ago that I'd love you this much someday…I would've asked you what drugs you were on."

Rae smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…thanks I guess." A moment of silence followed.

"Rae," Gar said. "We've been dating for three years now and I've finally decided something."

Raven looked over at him. "What is it?" She asked.

Gar smiled. "Well, three years is a long time but…it's just not long enough."

"What are you saying?" She asked quietly.

Gar leaned over as he pulled the ring from his pocket and held her hand. "Raven Roth…will you marry me?"

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Night.**

Raven smiled as she walked home. She was getting married…and not even the pouring rain could dampen her spirits. She pulled the glass chopsticks from her soaking hair and let it fall around her as she spun around in the rain. She'd never seen such a beautiful sky. She took off her shoes and held and held them in her hand as she ran through the falling rain towards her apartment. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Gorgeous." It said. Raven turned around, still smiling, to find a tall, bald, tattooed kid standing two feet behind her. She knew she should've been scared but she just couldn't stop smiling as she started to walk away.

"And you are?" Another voice asked from beside her as another large, tattooed, boy cut her off in front.

"Engaged…" She said. "Now please…I'd really like to get home." The three boys smirked.

"Why don't you come party with us for a while Baby? You're too hot to spend a Friday night alone." Raven shook her head, her smile fading a little. She began to walk away again, but someone wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on Honey…let's go have some fun." She tried to wrench herself free from his grip but suddenly all three of them were dragging her towards a cheap, beat up car next to the roadside. The next moment, Raven felt something hard, and metal connect with the back of her head, sending pain racking through her body and everything went black.

'Ding Dong.' Gar groaned sleepily. "Mhmmm…five more minutes…" He said as he smacked his alarm clock repeatedly. When the noise continued, however, he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and opened the front door to find two soaking policemen.

"Are you Garfield Logan?" The older one of the two asked. Gar nodded tiredly. The other man looked at him with something like pity in his eyes. Gar didn't catch it. "Would you mind coming with us? You're not in any trouble."

Gar, still half-asleep, nodded and grabbed his jacket, and two left shoes. He rode with them for a good ten minutes before they stopped outside Raven's apartment building. The place was swarming with police and part of the sidewalk was blocked off with yellow police tape and surrounded by reporters. This brought his senses up to full speed.

"What's going on?" He asked gravely. The policemen were silent as they stopped the car and let him out.

"Right this way Mr. Logan. We'll explain everything once we're inside." One of them said. Gar nodded and followed them into the building hesitantly. They rode the elevator to the ninth floor and entered Raven's apartment, room 934. The rest of the former Titans, excluding Raven, were already waiting for him on the living room couch. When they saw Gar, Victor quickly got up and ran over to him.

"Do you know what's going on B? They won't tell us anything yet…" He asked.

Gar was about to reply when a large, brunette, woman in a police uniform cleared her throat and asked them to sit down. The group obliged reluctantly.

"My name is Lt. Downing." She said. "We located you all from information we gathered from Miss Roth's address book and caller history. Now, if you all could please describe to me the relationship you shared with Miss Roth before I continue."

Robin, Starfire, and Vic all looked at her and told her they'd been best friends since 'junior-high.'

"She's my fiancé." Gar said. "We were engaged earlier tonight…why?"

Lt. Downing looked pityingly at him. The others caught it, Gar didn't. "It is…" She began. "My regret to inform you…that Miss Raven Roth was found dead outside this building approximately 49 minutes ago."

Gar opened the door to his apartment and sat down on his bed in a daze. Raven was gone. His Raven…his life…all of that was gone.

He sighed and began to lie back when his head hit something hard on the bed. He picked it up. It was the strange package the man had given him earlier. He opened it up and a flat, circular, disk fell into his hands with an envelope. He looked the disk over and found odd numbered dials on the back.

One dial was labeled M and had the numbers one through twelve. The next was labeled D and had one through thirty-one. The last one was a set of four dials labeled Y. Each one contained the numbers zero through nine.

He next opened the envelope beside him and a short note slid out. It read:

Garfield Logan-

My name is unimportant though I promise we know each other well and will meet again very soon. The dials on this disk are already set for yesterday and you will be allowed one day for each usage. But keep in mind; using this device foolishly would result in ways you could only imagine. Say hello to Raven for me.

Sincerely-

A Friend.

At the mention of Raven's name Gar's throat seized and he tried to hold back new tears forming in his eyes. Then a thought came to him.

'Yesterday.' He thought. 'No…this couldn't be what it looks like.'

He looked down at the disk again and noticed a small silver button beneath all of the dials. He took a deep breath, hoping this could give him his life back, and pushed it. Suddenly a bright white light began to emanate from the device, filling the room and causing Gar to shield his eyes.

The light died away and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and gasped. He was dressed as he had been before his date and outside the sun was just setting. He went over to his computer and checked the date; May 7, 2005, His and Raven's three year anniversary.

He hurried over to the phone and dialed Rae's number frantically.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh my gosh." Gar said in tears. "Um…uh…how are you Rae?"

Raven paused for a moment. "Um…I'm fine Gar. Are you? You sound sort of…upset about something."

Gar smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh. No Rae…I'm fantastic. Really." Then a thought came to him. If he could prevent her accident, maybe everything would be okay when he got back.

"Uh…Rae?" He asked then. "There is…one thing I need to ask you. Would you mind meeting here instead of the park tonight? I have to show you something."

Raven laughed. "Sure Gar." She said. "It's just so…you to make last minute plans. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'll see you tonight Raven." He hung up the phone and smiled widely.

This was his chance…

* * *

**A/N: EEP! Don't worry though, it's only the prologue and the first chappie. I'm almost done with the second one! I hope you all liked it!**

**-R.S.Logan**


End file.
